monsterhunterfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Metamorphosis: Seven Sins IV - Many Mysteries
Back to Metamorphosis: Seven Sins Chapter 4 - Many Mysteries ---- Phisto couldn’t get the image of the beast out of his mind as he left the bone-chilling cold of the caves and trekked back through the main body of the Swamp – a dark, dingy pesthole choked with weeds, mud, and unpleasant monsters. But none of those monsters, he figured, would ever strike so much terror in his heart again. Not when he had something much worse to compare them to. “What in the name of Fatalis was that?” the researcher muttered to himself. “A new species, perhaps. This is definitely going to impress the Guild, a lot more than the report on the differences between Herbs and Antidote Herbs they requested, good gods…” Athena clucked with amusement. Her master never enjoyed the “boring” assignments he frequently got from the Guild, most of which were more in the botany field of biological studies. The Guild was still extremely cautious of the monsters, even though the war had been over for five years. The war had been ended by a remarkable individual known only as “the Hero”. He had not been seen since ending the Human-Monster War, it was said, but it was also said that he was native to the vast, largely uninhabited wilderness known as the Central World, where only a few small, pioneering villages existed. The Docks boy had become inspired to come to Mezeporta and become a monster researcher when he had first heard of the Hero’s remarkable feats. This had been several years ago, around the same time the Age of Knowledge had begun. The people of Moga, Minegarde, the Frontier, and the Nameless all burned to learn more about their former enemies, and the monster researcher business had entered a dramatic boom as a result. And now, Phisto finally had a major discovery to claim credit for – not just the little things like breakthroughs in wyvern genetics or Blue Mushroom diversity. How many researchers out there were encountering brand-new species? None, as it were. The last major discovery made by the Hunter’s Guild had been made shortly after the war ended – the existence of a mysterious island dominated by a tower called the Sky Corridor. Rumor had it that a plan to fly to the Sky Corridor and explore its ancient halls was currently in the works. Aside from that, though, there had been no real discoveries made by monster researchers in the past five years. That made Phisto feel like he had accomplished something. Although, he thought, it almost would have been worth staying in the plant research field if I didn’t have to discover '''that' monster.'' He shuddered involuntarily. He didn’t have any trouble admitting that he was curious about that leviathan – he was already asking himself questions like, Was it always here? Why haven’t they been seen before now? But there was one thing that was clear to him. Phisto couldn’t help but imagine that he would feel much more comfortable if he never had to think about that beast again. He spent another day walking through the Swamp. And then, when the terrain changed from mud to grass, he was home at last. ---- Since the Human-Monster War had started a thousand years ago, there had always been a central hub for the hunters of the Frontier region to gather in huge numbers. Here in Mezeporta Square, they would swap stories, laugh and socialize over mugs of ale, and get themselves ready for their next hunt. The history of Mezeporta Square was a little bit confusing to those who weren’t from the Frontier. During the war, it had been connected to a larger city called Dondruma, which had been constantly plagued with monster attacks as the years passed. Shortly before the attacks stopped, it had been visited by the most powerful elder dragon yet, and was promptly razed to the ground. The city had been rebuilt under the name of Mezeporta – while it could have easily been renamed Dondruma II, the mayor of the faraway Dundorma City had requested that they went with another name, on the grounds that ‘Dondruma’ was too similar to the name of his own city. Even after ten years following the end of the war, Mezeporta Square still existed, and, surprisingly, it was as lively as ever. The Hunter’s Guild had disbanded the hunters and quickly gathered a supply of monster researchers to serve in their stead. Now, the Guild officials that ran the place had a new duty – to send their researchers off into the vast wilds of the Great Continent, in a grand quest to learn more about it. The Square was a wide, open place on the outskirts of the city itself, an urban clearing surrounded by high, natural rock walls. It was almost like its own separate village, with well-paved streets, tent-like buildings, and all different kinds of people walking in any and all directions. On the far side of the Square, some hundred acres away, a waterfall poured down from a hole in the cliff, filling the lake with pristine water. It was a comforting place to Phisto. He had grown up in the massive desert city of Loc Lac, where there were no open spaces like this. Now, Mezeporta itself was another matter – it was very much like Loc Lac, right down to the narrow streets, numerous buildings, and gigantic Guild Hall. A delightful shiver never failed to travel up Phisto’s spine whenever he and Athena approached the bustling community. The air was fresh as he took a deep breath of it through his nose. The sky was the most brilliant shade of blue imaginable. The sound of the distant waterfall was faint in his ears. And most lovely of all, the midday sun cast its light over the entirety of the Square, illuminating the well-manicured lawns, the fences, the tents, the townsfolk… Yes, Phisto and Athena were home. For some years now, the Square had been their home. For a thousand more years, it had been home for the hunters – and now in the present, it was home to the researchers. Many of the old hunters had converted to the researcher business as Phisto had, so his days were never spent alone. Although Phisto and his many new friends had differences great and numerous, all of them loved monsters just as passionately as they had used to hunt them. Sometimes, Phisto reflected, it is funny how people’s minds work. A decade or two ago, things in Mezeporta probably couldn’t have been more different. Wistfully, he wondered if Loc Lac had changed at all from the monster-hunting days of the past. But speaking of different… “Hey buddy!” came the voice from behind him. “Phisto! Phisto!” With a start, the Docks boy turned around and started at the sight of a grim-looking Guild official swiftly walking through the crowd toward him. There was a large Fire Halk following him, taking each step almost as confidently and as naturally as any human. It was none other than Phisto’s old friend Catry Bones, who had been with him ever since their banishment from Loc Lac. Instead of being a researcher, Catry served in the Hunter’s Guild itself – he had never been one for taking notes and publishing scientific documents. The bright red wyvern with him was his own Halk companion, Brimstone. “What’s going on?” asked Phisto. He instantly noticed the expression on Catry’s face and immediately knew that something was afoot. “The Guild-Master wants to see you,” Catry replied, panting slightly. “I was told that it’s urgent. There are other researchers and officials already on their way.” Eyes widening, Phisto found his mind full of questions. Naturally, this was the case – a meeting with the Guild-Master was usually only reserved for the best in the Guild. He had no idea what business he, a young and relatively recent addition to the Guild, had with the old Wyverian. “Come on,” Catry said impatiently, already tugging on Phisto’s Jaggi-skin gauntlet. “I’ll take you to the Guild Hall. There’s a Burukku carriage already waiting for us. There’s no time to waste.” “S-Slow down!” stammered Phisto, stumbling after his friend. Behind him, Athena chirped something to Brimstone, who just shook his head and scampered after his human master. A moment later, the Ice Halk followed suit. As Catry had promised, there was a cart waiting for the two of them at the entrance to the mountain path to Mezeporta. Two Burukku were lashed to the front of the cart, peacefully grazing on the grass that grew close to the road. The buffalo-like herbivores were normally ill-tempered in the wild, but those that had been domesticated tended to be more docile, and were often used as beasts of burden by those of the Frontier. “Ready to go?” Catry asked, smoothly hopping aboard the carriage. “C’mon, the Guild-Master won’t want to be kept waiting.” Hesitantly, Phisto climbed on after his friend. “Why do you suppose he wants to see me? The Guild-Master, I mean? I’m just an ordinary, low-ranking researcher.” “Beats me,” the Bones boy shrugged in reply. “Don’t worry, he’s not going to banish you like our old Guild-Master did. I hope.” Thanks for the vote of confidence, Phisto thought, but kept the sarcastic remark to himself. Catry snapped the reins, and the Burukku started to move forward. Soon, they were on their way down the mountainous trail, their Halks tailing them from the sky above the narrow canyon. Phisto spent the entire trip in silence. What business awaited him in the largest settlement of the Frontier, the city formerly known as Dondruma, monster-hunting capital of the world? Whether he liked it or not, he was going to find out. ---- It wasn’t a long journey from the Square to the city. When the two teenagers arrived at the gates, they could tell they didn’t have far to go until they reached the Guild Hall. Despite the enormous concrete buildings that soared almost three dozen feet into the air – much higher than any in Mezeporta Square – finding the Guild Hall couldn’t have been easier. All main roads in the city led directly toward it, and anyway, it was several stories higher than anything else in the vicinity. The Guild Hall wasn’t usually very crowded – despite its size, the main floor was typically almost empty, besides a couple of researchers and the Guild lady behind the counter at the back of the room. It was quite dim inside, despite the torches standing in various stations around the room and giving their fiery light. Researchers from Mezeporta Square came here occasionally, taking important quests from the huge bulletin board beside the counter… but the majority of the time, quests were delivered to the Square’s own bulletin board, so most researchers didn’t bother coming all the way here. Needless to say, it was Phisto’s first time inside the building. “Athena,” he said, turning to his wyvern friend, “you should go. Fly home. I’ll be there shortly.” “You too, Brimstone,” added Catry. The Halk chirped, then jumped high into the air, spreading her wings and soaring through the door, back in the direction of Mezeporta Square. Brimstone followed her lead, and soon the two wyverns were vanishing into the cloudless blue sky. Together, the two humans made their way through the door on the other side of the room, and began to climb the towering staircase that led to the upper floors. It was on these floors where most of the activity occurred, where the highest Guild officials regularly had their meetings. It was an exhausting climb, but at last, Phisto and Catry made it. They stopped in front of a door, opened it, and were immediately greeted with an incredible sight. The room was small, but not cramped, and not much brighter than the main floor. A single lantern hung from the ceiling, giving off just enough illumination to bring light to the entire room. Maps and charts covered almost every square inch of the walls, and detailed almost every known inch of the Frontier – even the most remote locations such as Solitude Island and White Lake. Markings on those maps indicated the presence of monster lairs, mostly those of apex predators. Phisto squinted at one map, and saw that it showed one of his favorite sub-regions, the Highland. In several areas were green-colored blotches, each of them labeled “Gurenzeburu herd”. Those two words were enough for Phisto – Gurenzeburus were brutal wyverns that guarded herds of native herbivores from other predators. Other differently-colored areas on the Highland map had labels such as “Hyujikiki breeding range” or “Kuarusepusu feeding ground”. Although the maps were fascinating, they were by no means the chamber’s most important feature. In the center of the room was a long, rectangular table with ten seats, all of which were occupied by the officials that answered directly to the Guild-Master, the ones that made up Mezeporta’s Council. At the front of the room was another table, slightly taller than the other, and this was where the Guild-Master himself sat. The Guild-Master was an old Wyverian man, short and goblin-like in stature. His long white moustache and beard as well as his wrinkled grey skin gave him a very wise, almost noble look, and appearances weren’t deceiving in this case. The Guild-Master had served as the leader of the Hunter’s Guild for more than a hundred years, and had more experience under his belt than a hunter could shake a Longsword at. He was so short and stocky that in order to make himself seen, he sat on the edge of his desk instead of his chair. The chair was occupied despite this. The Guild-Master’s granddaughter, Caela – a young, pretty, almost human-like Wyverian – always sat there, just off to the side of her grandfather’s perch so she could be seen, and her opinions voiced. Her pointed ears were always pricked high when she listened to what the officials had to say, usually with a furrowed brow and thoughtful expression. Unlike most rich girls in Mezeporta, Caela was humble, knowledgeable, and respectable. A real leader in the making. Beside her, a huge Dragon Halk stood on a specially-crafted perch. The wyvern, whom the Guild-Master had named Algor, gazed at the gathered officials and researchers with surprising wisdom for a monster of its sort. “Phisto Docks and Catry Bones,” the Guild-Master rasped. “We are honored with your presence on this fine afternoon.” The rest of the Guild officials inclined their heads respectfully. “Th-The honor is all ours, sir,” Phisto stammered. Feeling awkward, he bowed quickly so that no-one could see his cheeks turn scarlet. When he stood up again, he removed his leathery helmet and shook his hair free. Tall, and with a clean face, deep blue eyes, and slightly messy blond hair, Phisto was quite a handsome young man – even though he always responded to such praise with a modest blush. Catry, following his friend’s lead, removed the cap that was a part of his uniform. He, too, was rather good-looking, with a slightly more mature face framed by rich brown hair. “So, what’s this all about?” asked one of the Council members, an older man named Dozer. The Guild-Master sat up a little straighter and cleared his throat – although it didn’t help much. He rasped, “There’s been another disappearance.” Everyone around the table gasped at this. “A monster?” asked another official, Zald. “Or… a researcher?” “Both,” confirmed Caela, grimly. “We tagged a Chameleos last week. It’d be an understatement to call it a rare find, because elder dragons were already practically extinct before the war started. Anyway, this Chameleos just disappeared on us – and I don’t mean ‘disappeared’ as in how Chameleoses usually disappear. It’s just gone, tag and all.” “How could that be?” a third official demanded. Phisto recognized him as Mircon. “Monster tags don’t just vanish into thin air. Come to think of it, neither do ordinary Paintballs, and they’re not even the slightest bit radioactive.” The tags that Mircon was referring to were a new technology that had been recently developed for studying populations of endangered monster species. While Paintballs were a centuries-old way of tracking individual monsters by smell, ‘monster tags’ actually emitted harmless radiation that could be tracked via a special device. What was even more impressive was that the radiation was altered into a slightly different form when a specific monster was tagged with them, as if it reacted with their scales or something. Phisto didn’t understand the exact chemistry, but he had to admit that the monster tags and the tracking devices were amazing. But if they were wearing out somehow… “Permission to speak, Guild-Master?” he piped up. With a nod, the old Wyverian replied, “Go ahead, Mr. Docks.” His tone one of great uncertainty, Phisto voiced his theory aloud. “Could anything cause these monster tags to wear out, or something?” “Doubtful, youngster,” the Guild-Master replied with a ragged cough. “We’re still looking into it, but so far, our scientists haven’t found anything that could cause the radiation to be neutralized.” Dozer leaned forward and coughed politely. Both the Guild-Master and Caela turned to him, giving the official silent permission to speak his mind. “And the other disappearance?” he prodded, quietly. “The researcher?” There was silence for a very long time. Finally, Caela sighed. “Lumis never came back from his mission,” she stated. There was another string of gasps from everyone present. “Lumis?” Zald asked, wide-eyed. “The best researcher in the Guild? Didn’t you send him to the Moga region to investigate the possible causes of Hurricane Yukumo? The terrible storm from five years ago?” “We did indeed,” the Guild-Master replied softly. “And the Guild-Master of Port Tanzia sent a message saying that he is confirmed as missing.” “The Moga region is a dangerous place,” Catry mused, undoubtedly remembering the old days. The memories came back to Phisto, too. More than enough images ran through his head to remind him how wonderful and deadly the diverse wildlife of Moga was. “Even so,” Caela sighed, “we thought that Lumis could handle the worst Moga had to offer him. Not even the possibility of encountering a rogue monster would deter him. When he left, we were absolutely positive that he’d come back.” “And he hasn’t,” concluded Dozer. An unpleasant silence fell upon the table, so thick that Phisto could have cut it with a knife. The only noises came from Algor, who rustled his wings and shifted on his perch uncomfortably. He didn’t seem to like the situation either, whether or not he could understand their language. Suddenly, a thought popped into Phisto’s mind. He mentally cursed himself, realizing that this should have been the first thing he had brought up. Making up his mind and deciding to speak it, he tapped on his chair for attention. “Excuse me,” he said, “but I don’t know what my place in all this is. Why did you call me, of all people, here?” “Ah yes,” murmured the Guild-Master. “I understand you joined us only recently, and normally should have no business being involved in a meeting of such an important matter. But we realize that you had been assigned a mission to the Swamp, and had just come back today – and thus, I was wondering if you knew anything of our Chameleos’ disappearance.” Sadly, Phisto shook his head. “That’s disappointing,” Caela sighed, again. Her remark caused an uncomfortable twinging sensation in Phisto’s chest, accompanied by what felt like guilt. It was as if his heart was flinching. He knew what it was, of course – he had had a slight crush on the pretty Wyverian for as long as he had been working for the Guild. Being such a failure to her in this way crushed him, pardon the pun. “B-But,” the researcher continued anew, trying to be useful. “I think I might have discovered a new monster.” Boy, did that get their attention quickly. “What?” demanded Dozer. “You couldn’t have mentioned this earlier?” added Zald. The other officials started speaking all at once, in a barrage of different voices that only succeeded in discouraging Phisto. “Please,” Caela ordered. Her soft voice had turned sharp, easily slicing through the banter. “Give him a chance to speak.” She turned her gaze to the researcher in question and gave him an encouraging nod. Sparing the young Wyverian a somewhat giddy smile, the Docks boy launched into his description of the beast he had encountered. When he was finished, everyone was silent once again as their minds silently processed all that they had been told. “That…” began the Guild-Master, “was an incredible description for someone who hasn’t been in this business for very long, as you have. But tell me, you said that this monster was completely unknown?” “I’ve never even heard of anything remotely similar to it,” Phisto confirmed. “Then we must investigate this matter immediately,” Caela decided, earning herself an approving nod from her grandfather. “This creature’s presence in the Swamp may be connected to our Chameleos’ disappearance.” “This calls for an expedition,” the Guild-Master decreed. “It’s been a long time since I visited the Swamp. I see no reason not to accompany my Council into the field.” Excitedly, Phisto and Catry exchanged glances. The Council didn’t just sit down in this dim room and run the Guild from there – they were some of the best researchers in the entire Frontier, and routinely went on urgent missions across the region. It had been Dozer, Zald, Mircon, and the rest that had first boarded the Large Exploration Ship and set out to explore the Sky Corridor many years ago, although they hadn’t succeeded. And then, to Phisto’s shock, someone placed a hand on Phisto’s shoulder. It was Dozer. “Find us that monster,” he insisted. “We’re going on an expedition, and you’re going to lead the way.” Phisto couldn’t help but swell slightly with pride. For the first time since he was banished and had retired from the hunter business, he was going to lead the hunt. The hunt for knowledge. ---- After the Council members had been dismissed, Caela and the Guild-Master sat alone in the chamber. For a moment, neither of them spoke, too wrapped up in their own thoughts to say them aloud. “I know there’s another reason you brought Phisto here,” Caela finally broke the silence, casting an imploring look at her grandfather. He merely nodded. “Why?” she pressed. “I wanted to see if the boy was ready,” he told her. “He was only a young’un when he first stumbled through the gates, battered and bloodied, with his friend supporting him every step of the way. He’s been picking mushrooms and watching Nulberries grow because I couldn’t send him out to study wyverns without knowing if he was up for it.” “He was sixteen when he came here,” Caela pointed out. “It’s only been two, almost three, years since then.” The Guild-Master ignored that. “You remember what I told you the day after I had that horrible vision. One of the dreams I had was of that very child dragging himself into Mezeporta.” “So you believe he’s important in some way,” his granddaughter said. “I know he’s important,” he corrected. “I saw him the same way I saw the Garuba Daora attack our Large Exploration Ship, the same way I saw the dark spirits flying before my eyes, and the same way I saw the awakening of an elder dragon. Phisto, whomever he is, has a destiny connected in some way to the fate of the very world we share.” Caela grew silent. She knew that the Guild-Master’s visions were not of just any day-to-day occurrences. When he saw something, it was a major event – and more than that, he was never wrong. If something presented itself to him, it would happen. Of course, that had disturbing implications. “You saw Phisto arrive a long time before he really did,” she spoke softly. “And you must know what that means. It can only mean that the dragon you saw, the roar you heard…” “Will be seen and heard for real eventually,” the Guild-Master finished for her. Suddenly, he doubled over in a fit of furious coughing. When he had caught his breath again, he inhaled deeply and began anew, “Caela, my dear, we must complete work on the new Large Exploration Ship at once.” Her eyelids flying open at how quickly and drastically he changed the subject, Caela at first fumbled for a response. She at last opened her mouth and blurted, “What? How can you think of the expedition to the Sky Corridor at a time like this? No, we need to prepare for when your terrible visions become reality!” The Guild-Master’s expression was grim, but a reluctant smile soon spread across his wizened face. “Precisely the reason why we must reach the Sky Corridor before they do. According to legend, there’s a powerful artifact hidden somewhere within the tower that may be what we need.” Now Caela gasped. “You’re not talking about… the Eye of Fatalis?” Instead of answering her directly, the Guild-Master turned toward the back of the room, where a painting of the Sky Corridor hung in the center of the wall. The canvas depicted a tall, dark obelisk looming out from the foggy ocean. Softly, the elderly Wyverian rasped, “The Eye of Fatalis is what we will need, Caela. Not too long ago, it was stolen by an individual who wished to conquer the Great Continent. It was destroyed and pieced back together by the Ancestor, and was brought back to its proper place. I think it is time for its power to be used once more, for its original purpose.” At the back of his mind, the words from five years ago repeated themselves in his mind: “''Who is it that just got free? Sins Deadly!” Whatever his visions had told him, he felt that now was the time to start acting on them. In his aging heart, he knew that, out there, unspeakable things were happening. An elder dragon was stirring from sleep, the Gogmazios was searching for another meal, and seven deadly spirits were lying in wait for the perfect moment to finish what they started – the Day of Destruction. And, although it was not clear how, Phisto would play an important role in all of this. “Caela,” the Guild-Master spoke again, “we will go on this mission to the Swamp to find the new monster Phisto described. When we return, Phisto will help us prepare for the inevitable return to the Sky Corridor. And, hopefully, we will kill two Kelbi with one Switch Axe when we arrive.” Slowly, the young woman smiled. “Make the discovery of a lifetime… and find the Eye of Fatalis, saving the world… from what, exactly?” When the Guild-Master’s face turned dark, Caela’s smile faded. The otherwise empty room seemed to grow colder, and anticipation hung over them, like the air itself was waiting for his reply. She could tell that the next words to come from his mouth would not be pleasant. “The Seven Deadly Sins,” he whispered. “Five years ago, they returned, and they are without a doubt plotting to wipe us out once and for all.” ---- 'To be Continued...''' Metamorphosis: Seven Sins V - Shocking Shapeshift Category:Fan Fiction Category:Cottonmouth255